


soft and sweet

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun and chanyeol are starting a family of their own and they couldn't be happier.





	soft and sweet

baekhyun had always hated being an alpha, but that was long before he met chanyeol. it was like fate, their first meeting. the tall omega had just been dumped by his would-be mate, right before his heat was supposed to happen, and baekhyun was down on his luck in life too. they’d met accidentally, but they’re so thankful for that accident. baekhyun’s clumsy nature had played a role in that, since he’d bumped into chanyeol and spilled coffee all over him. he’d offered to take chanyeol home to get a new shirt and even ended up helping the tall omega through his heat. they’d been inseparable since. starting as friends, their relationship had blossomed quickly, so quickly that they were worried it might not last. but it did. they began to go on dates, getting to know each other more and more until they were absolutely sure of it— they wanted to be mates. 

now, baekhyun wakes up to chanyeol every single day. it’s always nice to see his omega’s sweet face first thing, even if chanyeol always wakes up cranky these days. they both work, although chanyeol’s getting closer to his months of paid leave and baekhyun’s been persuading him to take days off when he feels sick. pregnancy is always rough, so baekhyun can’t help but want his mate to rest as often as he can. he loves it when he sees chanyeol’s sleepy face when he gets home, glad to see his mate getting some well deserved rest. he knows that chanyeol’s hated being pregnant so far, and he’s still got another month to go. he complains about his swollen ankles, the cravings, everything. he frequently whines about how he can’t see his feet because his belly is too big now, but baekhyun knows he’s excited deep down. 

he gets home from work later than usual, past seven and past dinner time. he finds chanyeol laying on the couch, half asleep with some new drama playing on his laptop. he sets down his bag and puts his coat and shoes away before settling down next to his mate, hesitantly placing his small hand on chanyeol’s bulging stomach. 

“your baby is really active today,” the omega mumbles, closing his laptop. “i could hardly sleep.”

“you’re way more rowdy than me, chanyeollie,” baekhyun replies, gently patting his mate’s tummy. “_ our _ baby gets it from you.” 

“that’s so not true, baekhyun.” chanyeol huffs, shoving baekhyun’s hand off of his belly. “don’t touch me if you’re gonna throw around false accusations like that.”

“it’s true and you know it,” the alpha replies, rolling his eyes and stretching out beside his omega. “you’re a former rowdy boy, yeollie. you’re just not rowdy now ‘cause you’re pregnant.” 

“don’t remind me,” chanyeol grumbles. “if it was up to me, you’d be carrying this baby.”

“unfortunately for you, it doesn’t work like that.” baekhyun shrugs. “as much as i’d like to carry our baby, it’s pretty much biologically impossible since i’m not an omega. sorry, yeollie.” 

“whatever.” the omega sighs, resting his cheek against the top of his mate’s head. “i just wanna point out, though, that this baby wasn’t moving around much until you got home and started touching me.”

“well, gosh,” baekhyun sighs dramatically. “i’m so _ sorry _ that i wanted to touch my mate. please, i beg of you, chanyeollie… please forgive me for touching you and making the baby all rowdy.”

“don’t be like that, baekhyunnie. it’s your fault and you know it.”

“it’s not _ my _ fault, it has to be a coincidence. i just wanna snuggle with you, that’s all.”

“you’re not snuggling with me, you’re just touching my tummy. that’s not snuggling, baek.”

“i just wanted to know if the baby was moving or not… yeollie, i didn’t mean to disrupt you. now let’s snuggle, i’m deprived of you.”

baekhyun snuggles himself up to chanyeol, resting his head on his omega mate’s shoulder. slowly, he strokes his hand across chanyeol’s swollen belly, keeping his touch light so he doesn’t cause the baby to move around too much. chanyeol is nice and warm, the perfect person for baekhyun to snuggle with after being outside. it’s gotten chilly, but then it is almost november. he keeps impulsively buying large sweaters to keep chanyeol (and the baby) nice and warm. chanyeol claims he wants baekhyun to stop buying him so many damn sweaters, but they are soft and baekhyun loves seeing his mate wearing the things he buys for him. 

“hey,” he says, his hand stilling over chanyeol’s tummy. “i’m in love with you, y’know that?”

“yeah, you big sap.” chanyeol rolls his eyes. “i _ know _.” 

“and you know what?” baekhyun sighs. “i think we should name the baby after you.”

“really? that’s kinda sappy.”

“yeah, i know, but i really think we should. it just fits.”

“well, if you insist.”

“i do. anyways… how’re you feeling today, yeol?” the alpha asks, snuggling back up to his omega. 

“fine, i guess.” chanyeol shrugs. “kinda achy, like, you know how the nurse was saying it’s worse in the last month or whatever? it’s that. i’m aching all over, and it’s your baby’s fault.”

“i’m sorry, yeollie. it’ll get better soon, y’know.” baekhyun says. “but you’ll be wishing you were still pregnant when we’re being woken up at the asscrack of dawn by a screaming child.” 

“mm, maybe so. maybe i should enjoy it now… i should make the most of my remaining time to order you around.”

“god, you’re the worst.”

“yeah? well, the worst could really go for some chicken right now.”

“it’s kinda cold, how about chicken soup?”

they argue about it, but baekhyun wins in the end because chicken soup _ is _ a good way to keep warm on a cold night. chanyeol only gives in once baekhyun promises it’ll have dumplings in it, too. specifically, _ chicken _dumplings. 

the days seem to blur together after that. chanyeol finally takes his paid leave upon making it halfway through his eighth month of pregnancy. baekhyun’s own leave, which is much, much shorter since he isn’t the one giving birth to their child, will be taken once the baby comes. they’re nervous, to say the least. chanyeol could go into labor at any time now, which scares baekhyun immensely because _ what if he’s at work when his mate needs him _ ? it’s stressful, going to work every morning and not knowing if chanyeol will be okay for the day. but, luckily, fate seems to be on their side since chanyeol ends up going into labor on a saturday night. they both figured it might happen that day, since the tall omega had been experiencing aches and pains since the early morning. baekhyun makes sure his mate is comfortable throughout the day, but it’s pretty apparent that their baby will be coming soon when chanyeol says he isn’t hungry. chanyeol’s _ always _hungry. 

“i just think it’s weird,” baekhyun says, running gentle fingers through chanyeol’s hair. the omega has his head in his mate’s lap, his own hands resting over his belly. “you’re always like ‘baekhyunnie, i’m hungry, get me food’ and now you’re _ not _hungry… you must be dying.” 

“i’m not dying, baekhyunnie,” chanyeol replies, biting his lip as another wave of pain washes over him. “i just don’t feel good.”

it’s not until nine thirty-two at night that his water breaks, and when it does they rush to the hospital before things happen too quickly. chanyeol doesn’t cry on the way there even though it hurts more than he ever thought it would, but baekhyun cries. the alpha sobs whenever his omega mate whimpers in discomfort. chanyeol finds it endearing, but at the same time, he wonders if baekhyun might crash the car. he still manages to get chanyeol to the hospital in record time and gets him all checked in. once baekhyun stops crying, though, chanyeol bursts into tears of his own because the contractions have gotten particularly painful. baekhyun, being the good, loving alpha that he is, holds his mate’s hand and plays with his hair to distract him from the pain for a bit. the nurses come in to check on the omega periodically, until they tell the pair that it’s finally time. chanyeol whines and complains about how they should’ve waited a little longer to get to the hospital, since he’s been experiencing contractions for hours and hours now. baekhyun ends up having to leave the room because he starts crying again when chanyeol starts whimpering from the pain. he almost hyperventilates, but he does his best to keep himself under control for the sake of his omega. he doesn’t know how long he waits outside, but suddenly he’s being shaken awake. the nurse that’s been checking on chanyeol is standing in front of him, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“your mate is asking for you,” she tells him. “and you have a daughter.”

the alpha practically runs back to chanyeol’s room, before stopping in front of the door to compose himself. he almost feels s_ hy _even though he’s just going to see chanyeol and their daughter. chanyeol looks exhausted, but happy. baekhyun, dramatic as he is, thinks he’s never laid eyes upon an omega so beautiful. their daughter is precious and tiny, staying fast asleep even when chanyeol hands her over to baekhyun. the alpha holds her close to his chest, gently stroking his thumb over her soft, round cheeks. 

“chanyeol…” he mumbles, feeling the familiar prick of tears in the corners of his eyes. “she’s so tiny…”

“i think she’s gonna be tiny like you,” chanyeol replies, his voice quiet and sleepy. “she does look more like you…”

“i’m not tiny, chanyeollie.” baekhyun mutters, keeping most of his attention on their darling daughter. “i wanna name her… is that okay?”

“go ahead, baek.” chanyeol thinks it’s cute how baekhyun hesitates.

“chanmi.” he was serious when he said they should name her after chanyeol. “byun chanmi.”

“chanmi… that’s cute. “ chanyeol sighs softly. “i’m so _ tired _, baek…” 

“take a nap, yeollie.” baekhyun says, reaching over to stroke chanyeol’s hair back while holding the baby securely. “i think chanmi wants to take one too. maybe we can go home once you guys have had some sleep…”

they all do need sleep. as fate would have it, byun chanmi came into the world at the wonderful time of three thirty in the morning. baekhyun suspects that he and chanyeol ought to get as much sleep as they can, because their darling munchkin will be waking them up at hours just as ungodly. it’s okay, though, because they love her very much and getting up when she cries early in the morning is a small price to pay for the happiness she’ll bring to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've officially started college, so new fics and updates will be much much MUCH slower. i might consider doing tweetifcs so if you're interested, make sure to follow @/kissbaeks on twitter.  
please enjoy this, i wrote it over the weekend.  
i'm so bad with titles. oops.


End file.
